familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jacob ben Isaac
}} * 22nd Patriarch of Genesis * Grandson of Patriarch Abraham * Father of the Twelve Tribes of Israel Biography Jacob (Israel) (Supplanter.) The younger of the twin sons of Isaac (Gen. 25:24–26). The two brothers were rivals from their birth, and Esau’s descendants, the Edomites, were rivals of the Israelites (Gen. 25:23). The chief events of Jacob’s life were the “purchase” of the birthright (25:29–34); the dream and vow (Gen. 28); his long stay in the house of Laban (Gen. 29–31); the return to Canaan, the reception at Penuel of the new name of Israel, and the reconciliation with Esau (Gen. 32–33); his later life with his family at Shechem, Ephrath, and Mamre (Hebron) (Gen. 33–37); his journey into Egypt, his death there, and his burial in the cave of Machpelah (Gen. 45–50). It was through Jacob that the covenant of Abraham continued (Gen. 28:1–4, 12–22); it was then passed on to Joseph and Ephraim. There has been much misunderstanding about Jacob, and even well-meaning students of the Bible criticize some of Jacob’s dealings. The supposed deception of his father in obtaining the blessing (Gen. 27) cannot be taken at face value. The Lord is not obligated to bless an unworthy person simply because gracious words were pronounced upon him by mistake. The key to the matter is expressed in Gen. 27:33 wherein Isaac, after learning Jacob’s true identity, said, “Yea, and he shall be blessed.” Isaac could have revoked the blessing at that time, but he seemed to affirm that it had been rightly delivered. Jacob’s subsequent life demonstrates that he deserved the blessing he received, while Esau’s life shows disobedience and some displeasing choices of wives (Gen. 26:34–35; 28:8–9). The so-called purchase of the birthright from Esau may very well be equally justified by items of Esau’s errant behavior that disqualified him but that are not recorded in our Bible. We learn from latter-day revelation that Jacob “did none other things than that which was commanded” and is today exalted upon a throne in heaven, in company with Abraham and Isaac (D&C 132:37). There are references to Jacob in Hosea 12:3–4, 12; Mal. 1–2; Matt. 8:11; 22:32; Rom. 9:13; Heb. 11:9, 20–21. Genesis 27 Narrative Rebekah guides Jacob in seeking blessings—Jacob is blessed to have dominion and rule over peoples and nations—Esau hates Jacob and plans to slay him— Genesis 29 Narrative Jacob meets Rachel at the well—He serves Laban seven years for her—Laban gives to Jacob first Leah then Rachel in marriage—Jacob serves another seven years—Leah bears Reuben, Simeon, Levi, and Judah. Genesis 29. Genesis 30 Narrative Jacob marries Bilhah, and she bears Dan and Naphtali—He marries Zilpah, and she bears Gad and Asher—Leah bears Issachar and Zebulun and a daughter, Dinah—Then Rachel conceives and bears Joseph—Jacob works for Laban for wages of cattle and sheep.Genesis 30. Genesis 46 Narrative Jacob and his family travel to Egypt and settle in the Land of Goshen where is gather his family of 70 souls. After bestowing his final blessing, and making his final request to be buried in the Cave of the Patriarchs with his wife Leah, he dies there. References * Book of Genesis 11-25 * Abraham's Family Tree - ReligionWikia * 1 Chronicles 1:21-25 * Jacob - LDS Bible Dictionary * Jacob - Wikipedia *Abraham - Family tree on JewAge (another Semantic MediaWiki site) Category:Biblical figures Category:Genesis Table of Nations Category:Semetic Tribes Category:Upgraded from info page Category:Lineage Adam to Jesus Category:Abraham Category:Christian saints from the Old Testament Category:Biblical prophets Category:Married cousin Category:Twelve tribes of Israel Category:Book of Genesis